wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneak peeks menu
Page by Walt Wesley Edits by Battle for BFDI Fan 1, Walt wesley, Combopandafan7, adam.mapes, and Mom's Miller Some Infomation taken from the Sneak Peeks Menu Wiki Images on Google and Screenshot 1st Logo (Disney Variant) (2004-2010) Url.jpg|this is a sneak peeks menu from the lion king 1 1/2 0.jpg|this is a sneak peeks menu with only 1 page. it is supposed to have play all omitted. Sneak_Peeks_Menu_(The_Night_Has_Eyes_2004_DVD)_kindlephoto-51511706.jpg|Sneak Peeks Menu for The Night Has Eyes DVD maxresdefault.jpg|this was the menu with no boxes which was seen in alladin. Sneak Peeks Menu from Kim Possible - An Sitich In Time DVD 2004.JPG|This is from Kim Possible: A Sitch In Time maxresdefault-1.jpg|a menu now has sneak peeks bold. Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 12.08.47 PM.png|The Golden Girls Eliminates Light Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 12.10.35 PM.png|The First Film uses 2005 Variant, but the second film uses Early logo. 2873956637_178759825d_b.jpg|the texts are now like the 2006 bumpers from disney maxresdefault-2.jpg|this sneak peeks menu has a house flying in clouds. taken from up only 1 pixar menu. Screen Shot 2018-10-19 at 3.04.13 PM.png|old dogs sneak peeks menu. Screen Shot 2018-10-19 at 3.07.26 PM.png|a teal film reel background with cream bars in a menu. hqdefault.jpg|pink forest scene with yellow text and curser from sneak peeks menu. Screen Shot 2018-10-19 at 3.10.29 PM.png|film reel background with a grid without arrows and blue text. Nicknames: "Disney Sneak Peeks Menu", "Filmreels", "the 1999-2006 bumpers live" Early Logo: on the same background used for the widescreen version of cars 2006 dvd variant of the bumper "Coming soon to Theaters", the phrase "Sneak Peeks" zooms slowly down the top of the screen and stays put. Four gold arrows slide in from all four directions of the screen, making the words "PLAY ALL" (on the top right side of the screen), "MAIN MENU" (at the bottom right side) and "MORE" (at the bottom left side) appear. Then, several logos for movies/TV shows/TV stations fade in at once. Then, a gold filmreel with blue holes appears next to the top movie logo, and the viewer can use their remote control to move the filmreel to a movie logo, which by clicking on them takes them to the trailer they want to see, or to "PLAY ALL" (which plays all the trailers, either on the disc or on the page), "MAIN MENU" (which jumps right back to the main menu), "MORE" (which jumps to a new page of more trailers), and "BACK" (which can only be accessed from the new menu, and jumps back to the other menu). When the viewer selects a trailer they want, the small filmreel inverts and the menu cuts to black, then the start of the trailer. * Early Logo Variants: ** On The Fox and the Hound 2, The Original Variant was used, but with the 2005 Texts and the logos animating one-by-one. (Used in 2006) ** Starting with the DVD Miracle, the logos were given animation. Middle Logo Variants: * Starting in Late 2004 with Aladdin: Special Edition, the boxes from the 1999-2006 bumpers were deleted, therefore leaving the background as just plain blue. This makes a strange appearance on the second page of trailers on Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites Volumes 5-7, despite the first page using the 2005 variant. * Starting in 2005, the text is in a different font, the animation runs smoother, The Logos animate One-by-One, and the background is darker. The first known DVD to have this was the original release of National Treasure. * Many 2004-05 DVDs with the second variant feature the text alterations from the subsequent variant. Examples include Ladder 49, The Village, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement and the 2005 release of Bambi. * An ultra rare sub-variant of the original variant that lacks the entire animation exists. So far, this is only known to appear on Open Range, Under the Tucson Sun, and Freaky Friday (1976). It may or may not appear on The Barbarian Invasions. * A Still Variant Appears on Rollie Pollie Ollie DVDs. * On some DVDs, a black screen appears before the menu plays, while others go straight to the start of the menu. * Some 2004 releases with the original variant, including Brother Bear, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Home on the Range (the last Disney DVD to use the original variant), and Cold Creek Manor, have the menu (but not the logos) colored darker. * Sometimes, the filmreel appears in blue with gold holes (also seen when it inverts and a trailer is selected), and on the earliest releases, in silver with gray holes and orange with brown holes (the orange one only appears when a trailer is selected). On The Haunted Mansion, the icon appears in the blue version, but when a trailer is selected, it weirdly inverts to the orange one. * Some releases have the logos animate at a filmed rate, while others have the logos appear videotaped. * Certain DVDs only have one page of trailers. * On the 2005 release of Goal! The Dream Begins, the filmreel icon appears approximately 4 seconds into the menu animation. * On Scrubs: The Complete Second Season, the vertical arrows are slightly extended on the first page to the point where a thin green line appears on the bottom of the screen, and when you go to the second page, the arrows shorten a bit until the line disappears. This is especially noticeable on widescreen TVs. A similar variant exists on Alias: The Complete Fourth Season, except with the vertical arrows. * On The Golden Girls: The Complete Third Season, in the second page, the light emanating from the preview of the next season's then-forthcoming DVD release takes up the entire right half. * 2008: The 2008 Menu strangely doesn't appear on the first 2 Disney Channel DVDs to use this 2008 Menu: Phineas & Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School, which instead use the 2005 variant, as the disc masters were most likely made before the 2008 variant debuted. Later Logos: * On 2008-2009 releases, the menu is drastically enhanced. and the logos animate first before "Sneak Peeks", in silver, swoops down from below. Flashes also occur in the background. * Very Later Logo: On 2009 releases, in the final year of the bumper's life, the background, cursors, and text/arrow colors varied depending on the release. Here are some variants: ** Up: A still of Carl Fredriksen's house flying upwards. Regular cursor, yellow text, no arrows. ** Old Dogs: An iceberg with many penguins on it, in front of a mountain. ** The Proposal: The filmreel background from the earlier versions, tinted in teal with cream yellow bars at the top and bottom. ** Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland: A forest scene animated in the style of the show, tinted in pink. ** G-Force: A grid shown through a monitor. If you look closely at the grid, you can see part of the filmreels. Regular cursor, blue text, no arrows. ** The Suite Life of Zach And Cody DVDs: It takes place in a Dech. FX/SFX: the Logos animating, and the music. Music/Sounds: A brief shimmering sound when "Sneak Peeks" appears, then a deep but very calm synth theme is heard, along with sound effects corresponding to the movie logos appearing. There are also several beeping sounds like those present in IDs used at the time. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds Variants: * Early Logo: ** On the 2004 DVD of The Haunted Mansion, most of the shimmering is omitted. * Early 2005 Variant: ** On the first two variants, the music lacks the sound effects corresponding to the logos. This also appears on the earliest releases with the 2005 menu variant, such as National Treasure, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, the unrated cut of Coyote Ugly, Home Improvement: The Complete Second Season, and the 2005 release of Father of the Bride. *** This version also makes an appearance on Tarzan II, where it plays in a repeated loop after the menu finishes animating. * 2005 Variant: ** In Rollie Pollie Ollie DVDs, The Music from the Program was Heard. * 2009 variant: ** The Variants each have their own custom music (example: on A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa, an instrumental version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" plays). *** Notably, on Race to Witch Mountain, an epic orchestral fanfare repeats after the initial music plays, in a similar manner to Tarzan II. *** on Some Studio Ghibli DVDs, a epic fanfare plays. Availability: Very common. * Can be seen on many DVD releases of Buena Vista-owned properties (including Disney, Touchstone, Miramax, Hollywood, Dimension, and Buena Vista themselves) from the period. Since this is more of a menu than a logo, it can only be accessed by selecting "SNEAK PEEKS" from the main menu of the DVD. * The original variant was first seen on the first DVD release of The Lion King 1 1/2, and last appeared on The Alamo (2004). * The later 2004 variant is less common, but it first appeared on the 2004 DVD of Aladdin. * The 2005 variant debuted on the original release of National Treasure and is the most common by far, while the 2008 variant (which debuted two years after Disney's 1999-2006 bumpers were retired) can be seen on 2008 titles such as College Road Trip. * This menu strangely doesn't appear on Pixar releases (except up), while some titles such as The Golden Girls: The Complete Second Season and Scrubs: The Complete First Season forgo previews (and therefore, this menu) entirely. * Also, this can be accessed on the 2005 DVD of Sky High from both the regular menu option and as a little easter egg when the viewer highlights the bus window on the main menu, to the left of "SCENE SELECTION". * This menu is usually on the first disc of a multi-disc set, but on Lost: The Complete Second Season - The Extended Experience, Alias: The Complete Fifth Season, and Brothers and Sisters: The Complete First Season, it appears on the last disc. * in 2008, when the menu debuted, both Wizard School and Fast and the Phinieas has the 2005 Variants. * starting in 2010, when you press "SNEAK PEEKS" on the remote, it jumps to the trailers instead of the menu and when they are done, they jump back to the main menu. 2nd logo (FOX Variant) (2009-2019) Nicknames: "TCF Sneak Peeks Menu", "The Orange Filmreels Evolved", "The Orange 1999-2006 Bumpers Live!", "FOX Owned Disney in 2009, Not 2019" Logo: same as the 2008 variant of the previous logo, but the background changed the color to orange, after the logos animate, play all more and main menu animates then the text "Sneak Peeks", Now Sans Serif animates. FX/SFX: same as the previous logo. Music/Sounds: the haunted mansion m/s variant on the previous logo. Availability: seen in FOX DVDs starting with Fantastic Mr. Fox. 3rd logo (HiT Entertainment Variant) (February 10, 2004-Early 2006) Nicknames: "HIT Sneak Peeks Menu", "No Filmreels Evolved", "No 1999-2006 Bumpers Live", "Copy Disney, HiT!" Logo: A Simular Menu to the Disney/FOX menu, Logos from many HiT Entertainment shows are here. when you press a show, the thing redirects to another Menu. FX/SFX/: Same as the 1st and 2nd logos. Music/Sounds: The Theme Song or Background Music of the TV Show. Avability: used in HiT DVDs Until 2006 with the HiT Extras Menu. in Middle 2006, Same as 2010 Sneak Peek Menu from Disney. 4th Logo (Marvel Variant) (2017-) Nicnames: "Marvel Sneak Peeks Menu", "The Marvel logo Filmreels Evolved", "The Marvel Logo 1999-2006 Bumpers Live" Logo: Same as the Early Variant of the Sneak Peeks Menu from Disney. the arrows and curser appears in red with white holes. FX/SFX: Same as the 1st, 2nd and 3rd logos except for the marvel logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the Disney Sneak Peeks Menu (2004). Avability: used in Marvel Studios DVDs starting in Guardians Of the Galaxy: Volume 2 (Due to Buena Vista's Return). Redbox Rental Does not use this menu. 5th logo (Disney Variant 2) (Late 2019-) Nicknames: "Another Disney Sneak Menu", "Disney Sneak Peeks Menu 2", "The 2006-Present Bumpers Live", "More from Sneak Peeks", "T.O.T.S in 2008", "2020 in 2008", "The Future of the Sneak Peeks Menu" Logo: same as the 2008 variant of the sneak peeks menu from disney, but the background and style is the 2006 Bumpers' Purple Background. FX/SFX: Same as the Disney Sneak Peeks Menu and 2006-Present Coming Soon/Now Available Disney Bumpers all together. Music/Sounds: the extended version of the 2006 disney bumpers musics. Avalabilliy: Made it's 1st Apperience in T.O.T.S. Don't Appear in Toy Story 4 because See the 2008 Variant First 2 Disney Channel DVDs. Category:Menus Category:Disney Category:FOX Category:Universal Category:Marvel Category:WB Category:Lionsgate